Due to limited indoor parking lots, most car owners would buy a canvas or plastic car cover for their cars so that the cars can be protected from dust, corrosion by acid rain, and over exposure to sunlight when they are parked outdoors. By this way, the cars may somewhat be kept in a better condition and have longer life. Most of the conventional car covers are useful in guarding against dust and can be folded for convenient storage. However, they are not effective in heat insulation. Moreover, it is somehow inconvenient for only one single man to spread a considerably big cover to completely cover the whole car.
It is therefore desirable to have a different kind of car cover for outdoor use which can be automatically extended in a convenient manner, be used as a heat insulation, and be easily stored without occupying large room.